Into The Darkness, Out Towards The Light
by Daphneshaggydoo
Summary: After Catherine "dies" in Vincent's arms a massive plans begins that involve people from the past, present, and future. Things can only be kept quiet for so long, and for some, thirty years of being in darkness is long enough. It is time to come... out towards the light. The chessboard of life is about to show some very compelling moves. You best be prepared for what's to come.
1. Chapter 1

"**Into the Darkness, Out Towards the Light"**

* * *

***The following has excerpts of **_**"Though Lovers Be Lost", **_**but, told in Catherine's POV***

* * *

_***Catherine's POV***_

* * *

I could feel him. Feel him near. Feel him calling for me. Desperately.

_"I have to get to him."_

For the life of me I can't remember how I broke out of my restraints, or how I climbed almost four flights of stairs, or finding the strength to call out for my beloved, the poor man who for mere moments thinks that his Catherine, who had been so close, had been taken from his grasp after barely finding her.

_"And now I'll only have to break his heart even further."_

I took an almost silent step towards him, surprising him completely for the first time I could ever remember. Just standing on the roof exposing himself to practically the world proved to me the love he'd kept hidden for so long within his heart. I whispered,

_"Vincent."_

As soon as he saw me the tension practically melted from his body and within milliseconds his arms were around me, slowly guiding me down to the ground, half laying on the rooftop, half cradled in his arms. I could see the relief in his face and the love that glowed in his eyes that overflowed and trailed its way down his face, through his definitive feline whiskers to only end up wetting little droplets on her gown.

He was happy.

For the first time in months he was smiling.

But I knew the truth that was about to come.

The truth that would surely break his heart forever.

We both repeated the other's name several times, almost in pure disbelief that we had even found each other again. I could feel it in my body though. I could tell from the pure joy on his face that he couldn't.

I was dying.

I began gasping for breath. He knew something was wrong.

"We loved," I smiled weakly.

Disbelief crossed his features again, making out for a heartbreaking combination with his quelling fears. Was something he'd long to have all his life about to jump into his lap?

I directed his attention back to me with my fingertips brushing his bristled cheek, no, muzzle. I tried valiantly to memorize all of his features. I wanted to remember everything I possibly could about him; the contours of his cheeks, his leonine nose, the feel of his kisses in my hair, the slight feel of fur when he nuzzled my temple, his hands that could do no harm, but most of all, I would miss the depths of his deep blue eyes.

Something flinched within me to momentarily draw me away from my observations to the drugs that were now killing my system. The time was coming near. I felt my heart freeze before taking one of its final beats. I knew I needed to tell him soon. I could tell he didn't fully hear me the first time.

I smiled, still caressing his cheek. "We loved Vincent."

His gaze changed to something akin to half amazement and half disbelief, almost as looking as if he was about to protest but knew better. In some way I knew he could tell that we had limited time left together. I so wish I could answer all of his questions.

"There is a child."

The seconds long image of that tiny life passed before my eyes.

"A child?" The adoration, tenderness, and amazement in his eyes; the hope was slowly killing me even more.

"He is beautiful."

That same look was still in his eyes as the worst flinch yet hit me like a rock. This time though, I could feel my heart stop.

It beat again. I gazed up at him. I tried to reflect my joy at this news but I found I couldn't. I always heard that when you die you would see your life pass before your eyes; I never realized how true it was. My only thoughts now were on the only time we ever kissed. True, I kissed him but it was joyous. I rose my fingertips to feel the coarse fur that lined his cheekbones and wished that the bond still existed.

_"Maybe then he would feel how much I longed to kiss him one last time."_

Another flinch.

"Catherine?"

I could hear him calling me.

I'm suddenly reminded of the words he repeated endlessly during his illness.

"Though lovers," I choked, "be lost."

_"Kiss me damn it! Let us share at least one kiss!"_

Another silent pulse.

"Love shall not." He responded; the first of tears falling from his eyes; tears I wished he'd never had to shed.

One last caress, one last look into those sparkling blue depths, one last smile…

and I was gone.

* * *

Why? Why could I feel myself moving? Why did I feel warm and cold all at once?

Why could I still hear his heart beat?

I tried valiantly to move; to show him some kind of sign that I was still alive but I couldn't. Couldn't grasp the hand about my shoulders, couldn't nuzzle the spot I was leaning on his chest, couldn't wiggle, couldn't blink, couldn't moan, and worst of all, I couldn't even whisper out his name.

I could however feel the devastating loss and sorrow that was encompassing him. Did that mean my side of the bond was completely open now?

I didn't know what to think, what to do, what to even attempt to say. Why am I this way? Why didn't I die? Isn't that what was supposed to happen?

My semi-consciousness was leaving me again and the only thing I could think of was "why"?

Why were there so many why's?

* * *

Cold. Shivering. Freezing.

Inexpressible cold encompassed me. Was this death? Wasn't I supposed to be reunited with my family? I've yearned to feel the arms of my mother around me for so long now, and to feel the comforting hands of my father again too. What was the reason I was in this blackness? Am I being punished?

_"You will live on in me. Always."_

Vincent? Is that you? Where are you?

_"Always."_

I hear the emotion in your voice, yet, I still can't move; show any sign of life.

_"Forgive me, my love,"_

"Are you ready to move her?"

Wait that definitely wasn't Vincent's voice, or anyone she knew for that matter. It sounded familiar but…

_"Come on Chandler, open your eyes, and find out where you are."_

It was hard to move them. My eyelids were so heavy, so much so that they felt like tons upon tons of rock and dirt had been thrust on them, not wishing for her to see whatever lay behind those almost translucent covers. After what felt like hours, which was in fact minutes, I finally opened my eyes only to be met with an even deeper version of darkness. I tried to move but only felt something cold, almost metal like, when I finally got my hand to twitch. I was having trouble breathing too. Not enough deep breathing for my liking. Why was there such cold air in here?

_"Catherine."_

I heard him again. Vincent? Oh where are you my love? I close my eyes in hopes to gain at least a vision of him, for some reason though I felt a pressure on my lips.

_"Did he kiss me?"_

A door shifted open and the sound of metal on metal bothered me, making my head hurt. I valiantly again opened my eyes only to find that my vision was indeed quite blurry. What had happened to me?

"Well, well, well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally decided to rejoin the world of the living!"

That voice, I knew that voice. I squint my eyes to try to get a better picture of him and am shocked by what I see. The pale green scrubs, white lab coat, all indications that he was a doctor of one kind or another, but, it was his voice that gave him away; one that she'd heard one to many times before.

_"He died of multiple punctures through the left lung." "Several stab wounds to the back," "Take a look at his stomach content." "Happened approximately within the last seventy-two hours."_

The voice that could tell anyone how any victim died.

_"The coroner."_

I tried to move again, tried to ask him why. More than anything else I wanted him to take that damn cold air away from my face. I wiggled my fingers again only to find what felt like some kind of tubing and I did what any one would do in my situation; I yanked on it. Quickly enough I found that it was my only source of oxygen since my breathing was still so shallow. Dear God what had happened to me?

A flash. A memory.

_"Please. Let me see him please."_

A stabbing sensation after that. Then darkness.

"There," someone said as I felt something strong strapped to my wrist, "now you won't be doing that again."

My mind was so fogged that I couldn't tell who was talking now or realize that my wrists were strapped down. Why was my vision still so blurry? Fear was beginning to take hold.

"Is she ready?"

My eyes went wide, blood froze in my veins, and fear felt like a vice upon my heart, slowly twisting the lever harder and harder to heighten my sense of the inescapable feeling. I knew that voice; knew it better than anyone. Did he come to finally finish the job? Was he not smart enough to finish it the first time?

I saw the blurred outline of his suit encompass my distraught vision. No, not now. Vincent, can't you feel me? Won't you come bursting in at any minute? Since the child was born did our bond return?

Wait… baby… where was her baby?

I began to hyperventilate. The symptoms became even worse when his clammy hand caressed my cheek.

"Dearest Catherine," he began, "We wouldn't want you to leave this earthly plane quite yet now would we? Besides, you've still got a large part to play in the grand scheme of things and there just isn't an understudy, how shall we say… versed… enough with your part to replace you counselor."

One last caress and his hand was gone and someone began to roll me someplace. I could see the flickers of the lights as I rolled past them. What scared me more though, were those final words I overheard before I was out of hearing range.

"Do you have everything prepared for tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes," replies the coroner. "Jane Doe is ready for her day in the spotlight tomorrow. Face will be covered so any authorities not 'with us' don't recognize her. After that a closed casket ceremony since the wounds to her person were 'to severe' to be shown publicly."

"Excellent."

The man begins to walk out of the room.

"If I may sir?" Questions the coroner.

He stops.

"Why her sir? Why keep her alive when there are others you could have taken, who wouldn't be missed?"

"Simple," The man looks over his shoulder, "She's been through it once already what's a few more times?

"And Mr. Kelser," the man turned fully to give the coroner a full blown stare that should have killed him instantly. "If you ever question my motives again, it will be your body in one of those coolers, alive, and permanently sealed. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

That was the last of anything that I'd hear for a long while. All I could think about were what he said he would do with me.

"I believe you're wondering just exactly what I will be doing with you."

Could this man read minds? I was seriously starting to think so. I desperately wanted to know the answer though, yet, part of me didn't. I was afraid. I felt his caress on my cheek again.

"Why it's like I said my dear, it is quite simple."

His breath was on my ear, horrible wretched breath that I wish would kill him with its nauseating vapors.

"You've already birthed one Halfling, why not birth me a whole army?"

* * *

**A/N ~ Total words – 2,045**

**HOLY SHIT I AM ALIVE**

**Wow, that was a mouthful. Do you know I've been trying to write this chapter alone for two stinking weeks?**

**Anywho. Leave COMMENTS or FLAMES – I don't care. Just remember to FAVE and ADD IT TO YOUR ALERTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The Darkness, Out Towards The Light - Chapter 2**

* * *

Darkness surrounded the giant. He walked through it fearlessly with no destination in mind since, of course, he couldn't see anything. Not even his exceptional eyes could guide him through the black. He wondered where he was and why he was here. Usually when he had dreams like this they provided some kind of significance either throughout of at the end of his journey but he didn't even know if this journey had started yet.

He tried to make sense of his jumbled memories in his mind to see what could have led up to him being here now but nothing fit or made sense at this point.

A sense of cold and claustrophobia surrounded him suddenly and in the vastness he heard a slow, soft thump that soon became rhythmic. The noise scared him though when it seemed like the silence in between each beat was becoming longer and longer. It struck him as very wrong for the noise to be doing this and he didn't know why.

_"Help me..."_ He heard weakly throughout the darkness.

_"Help me Vincent."_

Catherine!

He was feeling Catherine's emotions! Was the bond finally reopened to them? Could his selfish prayers have been answered?

No. They couldn't have. Catherine died in his arms not even a night ago and he'd even carried her back to her apartment and stayed with her until the latest part of dawn he could. What if it had been a dream? What if the "Other" was still haunting and forced him to live through the hell if watching his beloved die in his arms? But, wasn't he finally defeated?

An intense need filled him; one filled with slight fear and curiosity. Why would Catherine feel this way? Better yet, how was he able to feel her from the afterlife?

_"Cold...so cold."_

Vincent tried to pinpoint the location of her voice. At this point he didn't care if she was alive or dead, she needed help and it was his duty to do whatever he could for her.

"Catherine!" He yelled. "I'm coming! Where are you?"

_"Need to get it out."_

Get it out? Get what out?

Dizziness hit Vincent as another bout of intense feeling hit him; this one making him feel so disoriented that he was brought to his knees. He panicked all the more with this incident, especially since he couldn't find Catherine. What was this darkness and was she trapped in it too? Was that why he couldn't find her?

A light appeared ahead of him, one that was blurred and filled with conflicting images but he didn't care. So long as this light led him to Catherine he didn't care where the light took him or what it showed him through its vastness.

_"Baby... Where is my baby?"_

The dizzy spell must be confusing his brain more than he thought. There was no way Catherine had a child. She wouldn't betray him like that.

When the wave passed and he finally retained his footing and went to the light his sense of himself disappeared and he felt as if he was seeing the world through another's eyes.

What he didn't comprehend was that, in fact, he was seeing through a different set of eyes.

A distinctly green set of eyes.

Blurred images of two men filled his mind, neither one did he recognize but both made him feel panicked. One of the men was talking to him but the words were muddled. One word that did stick out was one that was apparently of his thoughts, "Kelser". Going back through his memories he could remember no one he knew by the name "Kelser" so why did that name stick out now?

Unbound fear filled him when he heard and saw the next face that entered his vision. No. Why? Why did this have to happen? What did this evil man want with Catherine?

When the vision continued and he learned what was to be done with Catherine, Vincent did the only thing he could instinctively know to do.

Roar.

* * *

An insurmountable sadness encompassed the tunnels when the knowledge came of Catherine's death. Most were sad to lose a sister, a friend, a mother figure, but none were as sad for themselves as they were for their protector, for Vincent. His loss was the greatest of all for not only did he lose a friend but the only woman who ever truly loved him, lion features and all.

Many tried to continue with their everyday lives but the vigor with which things were done was gone. Rebecca wasn't making as many candles, Kanin wasn't carving out new chambers at his usual pace, William's food was leaning more toward the bland side, but worst of all would have to be Father, for not only did he have to deal with the grief if losing a daughter, but also the fear of losing his son. Ever since Vincent came back to the tunnels after one of his nightly searches and the news of Catherine's death reached them his son had released all of his pent up emotions and fell into a deep, restless sleep, and that was almost a week ago.

Father had been going out of his mind between trying to console his community and watching the sanity of his son waning as each day passed. He knew this was probably going to be the most difficult thing Vincent would ever have to go through and Father wanted his son to know that even in the bout of emotional exhaustion he was there. Ever since the initial collapse Father sat by Vincent's side, all the while either reading or basically having a one sided conversation. Father had also bravely stayed at his son's side through both of his lash outs. Twice now Vincent had momentarily woken up with a growl and attacked anything near him and that included Father.

Now the tunnel residents had two people to worry for.

After the first five days Mary and a few other residents finally forced Father to his chamber to rest, promising that one of them would stay with Vincent at all times. Tonight was Mary's turn. Since the last lashing had occurred three days ago, since both were in quick succession of each other towards the beginning, everyone felt comfortable with leaving her alone with their protector. The first couple hours of the watch her charge did little, only a tiny little fidget here or there but nothing serious. Throughout this time she sat in his big chair to knit while telling Vincent about the new goings on with each of the children.

It was going into this third hour of watch that the third attack happened.

From a dead, dreamless sleep was what Father was harshly jerked from in the wee hours of the morning. Never before had he heard his son's roars escalate to be filled with such fear and despair. Without any thought for his personal appearance Father stole out of his library quicker than any shot, so worried about his son that he even forgot his cane.

"_Oh God, Mary!"_

The single thought of the harm that might be coming to Mary's person drove him to hobble even faster down the tunnel. Already there was a crowd gathered outside Vincent's chamber but the people immediately parted to let their patriarch through. What he saw inside caught him off guard completely.

Instead of the fearsome destruction the community had encountered with the first two outbursts the scene within the chamber showed something that was from a completely different end of the scale. Setting on the ground curled so tightly into Mary that to anyone looking she almost appeared to be a second skin was Vincent, whom from the sound of it was weeping worse than Father ever remembered hearing or seeing. With Vincent's face confined to the nook of her neck only Mary noticed his entrance to the room and quickly put his mind at ease.

"Vincent didn't hurt me. Right after he…screamed… the boy tried to get up and leave, muttering something about having to stop something. He was panicking Father, worse than I'd ever seen him. Why as soon as he felt my touch he collapsed into tears."

She turned to pet Vincent's mane when he latched on just a bit tighter before turning back to Father.

"Jacob," it was so odd, she rarely called him by his given name, "he keeps calling me 'Mother', begging for me to help him; he's never done that before."

Father could clearly see that Mary was frightened more for Vincent's state of mind than their current position. As quickly as possible he joined Mary on the floor in an attempt to assess the situation even further. Thankfully one of the residents was thoughtful enough to send Kipper after his bag, just the thing he needed right now.

"Vincent." Father spoke softly. "Vincent can you hear me?"

And for the first time ever, in the entirety of his son's life, a lone "meow" was his response.

_"Dear God this really is serious."_

Softly, so as not to greatly disturb him Father brushed back some of the hair hiding Vincent's face and what he was met with was the frightened face of the little five year old who once climbed into his bed after a nightmare or a visit from the boogie man. It appeared as though Vincent was either living through a dream or thinking he was doing such from the way his eyes darted back and forth. It was a hard thing to watch, seeing your son acting practically like a scared animal, but Father knew he was going to do his best to get Vincent through this.

"Vincent, come now you must let go of Mary, you'll hurt her if you don't; come tell me what's happened in your dream." A slight tug of the shoulder brought Vincent's gaze to the older man.

"Father?" He rasped while he moved to sit up. The three sat there for a few moments, seemingly to let Vincent get his bearings. Apparently the simple presence of his father figure set his train of thought back on the path of straight and true. It completely caught the two older ones off guard when Vincent suddenly stood and attempted to leave his chamber.

"Stop this instant! You are in no shape to go anywhere or to even be out of bed." The grip on his shoulder stopped Vincent instantly; unfortunately it also made the entire room spin.

"Mary, help me get him back into bed."

That in and of itself almost took an act of God, but, it did happen.

"There now Vincent," Mary tucked the sheets in around him. "Now go back to sleep so you can regain your strength."

She pat him softly on the cheek and kept talking to him in an attempt to distract him from the injection father was about to give him of a sleep aid.

"So cold."

"Why that's impossible Vincent, you've already got five blankets piled on you and the entire chamber has been kept warm."

"Can't move. Why is it so dark?"

That alone stopped Father. If there was a problem with his eyes they needed to be tended to immediately. He pulled the small flashlight out of his bag and began his examination.

"Vincent can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Stab wounds, punctures, coroner. Kelser."

Now that certainly didn't make any sense to either Mary or Father. With Father being closest he was the one who tried to bring Vincent around to be at least slightly coherent. And it worked, but, it only made them worry all the more not only from what his son said but also the fact that he was trying to leave again.

"Son, tell me what's going on and I will help you, we all will, but you need to get back in bed."

Vincent didn't listen. Mary could tell he was on that plain between imagination and reality, which wasn't a good thing; so, she did the only logical thing. Slowly but swiftly she had Father move and took his place by the bed once Vincent was again safely tucked beneath its depths.

"Vincent," She began softly as she tightly held his hand, "can you tell mother what you need to do? Maybe she can help."

"He came back."

"Who came back dear?"

"Catherine is in danger. I have to help…" He tried to leave again; amazingly enough Mary was able to push him back down. It pained her to hear him talk of his love as if she were still…

"Metal… drugs …. don't tell … precious … grand scheme…

"We have to save her mother."

The matriarch gently caressed her son's cheek in an attempt to lull him back to a restful sleep.

"Don't worry Vincent; we'll help Catherine as soon as we can. Sleep now."

The great man fell asleep after the short bout of nonsense, nonsense so significant that it shook both adults present to the core.

"Mary, you don't think?"

"Of course not Father! It couldn't be possible."

The worry on her face spoke otherwise.

"What if this is another of his prophetic dreams Jacob? What if Catherine really isn't…"

"That's preposterous! Her body has already been identified." Not even he could convince himself of the cold hard truth. Mary put her arm around his shoulder in both emotional and physical support.

"But if what he is seeing is even partially true, I fear for the brewing storm."

* * *

**A/N ~ Total words ~ 2,229**

_**SIDE NOTE ~ The reason Vincent is so delirious right now is due to the drugs that are still in Catherine's system. While the Bond hasn't returned completely, deep down there is still a slight sense of Catherine.**_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! My gift to you is the gift of chapter two filled with lots of DRAMA!**

**Wow that was a lot longer than expected. I would like to thank the three reviewers for their kind words and for all of you who read and followed. Love you all!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS/COMMENTS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ATTENTION**

**This story is on hiatus until further notice.**

As surely most of you know a huge snow storm/blizzard as moved across the states. My state (Indiana) is literally on shutdown until further notice because of how bad the roads are. Even our state plow trucks are getting stuck in the drifts they're trying so valiantly to plow.

Usually one would think "HEY! This means the author will have MORE time to write, right?" - the answer in this case is no. After the below zero temperatures our truck plow decided it didn't want to work (as in go up and down - the truck does work) and my car ignition froze up to a point where we had to run a cord to put an electric heater in it so we would be able to start it. (Have you figured out that we don't own a garage yet?) On top of this the snow is so deep and thick that the snow blower can make its way through so I've had to shovel our driveway by hand. Keep in mind, we live 100 foot off the road and we have a circle drive so I took on a pretty big task. To make an already long story a little bit shorter I got about 2/3 - 3/4 of the driveway dug out of drifts and mine and my dad's car dug out so we should be ok.

Oh, did I mention that my mom might have torn a muscle in her thigh during all this? Or that dad can't help because of his health issues? I don't mind doing the work by myself but it's a moment like this that I wish I could clone myself.

And did I mention that since our city is "in debt" that they apparently don't want to plow residential roads? Yeah.. plowed our road yesterday before the plow decided to be stupid. City of ******* you hereby owe me like $20 for having to plow my own road.

On the bright side all of my ducks and chickens survived the night. I was really worried about Nibbles (who is a 14 year old duck) but as soon as I got outside and called for her by the pens she let me know she was still with us. Thank goodness she was smart enough to sit in the house.

Keep in mind I will still be writing the chapters for this story but I don't want you all to think that I've given up or lost my muse again. Believe me, it's still there, it's just been momentarily distracted by the need to help my family.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this note!** And if you have any questions about any details regarding this story or have an idea feel free to pop me a message here or email me at daphneshaggydoo

Love 3 Hugs * & Warmth sent to all of you!

~~ Daphne *smoochies*


End file.
